Fast women
by A wee Moose
Summary: Two newcomers race on Mt. Akina. Their rivals, Impact Blue are trying to get them killed though.
1. Chapter One

Stars, like sequins, were peppered across the night sky.  
  
A pair of highly modified cars revved up their cars as they drove to the starting line. Kiya and Dinah was about to face off against each other, heading towards the highway. Only the orange street lights lit the road. The moon was hidden behind the clouds. Kiya drove her white Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 to the starting line.  
  
She stepped out their cars to size up their oppenent.  
  
Kiya Black Wolf was raised in Lynn Lake, Manitoba, Canada. 40 years of age, she toured Japan, seeking opponents to race. She was the tallest of the two women, 5'11, her black hair cut into a whimsy pixie. She had bright green eyes, and dark skin. He voice still carries the lilting tones of Cree, her mother tongue. It's a deep voice, but soft and musical.  
  
Dinah Patterson was born in Sossusvlei, Namibia, raised in lived in Aomori, Japan. She was 5'5", 19 years old, with a round, apple-shaped face, dark eyes and colour in her cheeks. She had prismatic blonde hair. She wore bellbottom jeans, a metallic blue spaghetti-strap tank top, and a silver shirt coat over it. Dinah seemed like a harsh and distant person, a mysterious side to her, that many try to solve. And since her arrival a month ago, rumor has it, she had a fight with Mako Satou, and knocked her out.  
  
"Three laps. The loser pays 90 000 yen to the winner. Agreed ?"  
  
"Hai." Dinah answered. "Agreed." Kiya grunted. They got back in their cars. Dinah revved up the engine of her 1982 Pontiac Trans-Am.  
  
The women watched a tall handsome man, vaguely 18 years of age, with orange hair grab two flags and walk slowly to the starting line. He put the flags up, signaling to the drivers to get ready.  
  
Kiya seeing the flag raised moved her foot over the gas pedal. The flag guy suddenly dropped his flags and yelled "GO!"  
  
Dinah hearing and seeing the flag go down pressed her foot hard against the gas pedal. The two cars peeled out. Ther two cars were neck to neck, right to up turn 3, Dinah took the lead.  
  
Kiya smirked at the painted signs on the road, it "suggested" the speed limit was 35. She looked at her speedometer, it told her she was doing 108 km/h. The Cree woman felt her car going even faster, her engine tempature went up, almost in the danger zone. Behind her she saw a little black car catching up. Kiya was in the lead ahead of Dinah by a full car length, but that wasn't good enough, she had to stay in the lead. "Double clutch, shift, double clutch, shift," Kiya said outloud.  
  
The Trueno was a length and a half now in front of Dinah's car, but not for long. Dinah was quickly gaining on her, and soon, instead of being in second place he'd gained first by half a car length. Kiya couldn't have ther and pressed her foot a little further down on the gas, when her car reached 133 km/h and she was just a few inches seperating Dinah and Kiya's cars.  
  
Both racers could hear the roaring of the engines, the cheers of the crowd parked around turn 9 and 10. Dinah passed Kiya, extending her lead to six lengths when they crossed the start/finish line. Kiya steered through a short medium left, fought to close the gap, inch by painful inch.  
  
They floored the accelarator going through a S-curve, but Kiya's able to take them at full speed, and she passed Dinah, now less than a car's length ahead Dinah going into turn 9. Kiya approached the next turn, 600 yards ahead. Dinah took back the lead using her favorite technique by using gutter. Dinah clenched her hands tightly on the steering wheel and the gear stick, respectively. she felt really sick, the same way she really before something terrible is about to happen.  
  
Kiya drifted hard at the entry of Loews Hairpin. she floored the gas, dragging in third gear as she exited the corner. The spectators were excited and astonished at the T-Top driver's skill.  
  
Kiya was unimpressed, as she managed to keep up with her opponent. Lap 3, the white Trueno and black T-Top skidded side by side around the wide turn 6 and 7 when the Trans-Am suddenly had a blowout. The cars collided. Metal screamed and glass shattered.  
  
For the briefest of moments, the rising white car almost looked graceful in its ascent-- a ballerina of glinting ivory--before plummeting into guard rail. The guardrail held, preventing the cars from going over the cliff.  
  
Kiya undid her seatbelt and got out, ignoring stabbing pain in her neck. She pulled Dinah out of her upside-down car as others rushed towards them.  
  
When the world stopped spinning around Dinah, she grimaced. "How do you feel?" Kiya asked.  
  
It was a really stupid question to ask but she had to ask it. Dinah blinked, in a voice that sounded faintly childish she answered her, "Has my head exploded yet?"  
  
Kiya chuckled lightly, and shook her head, "No. No, it's still all there."  
  
"Oh..." Dinah thought about ther a moment, and didn't pull away when Kiya turned her head to inspect her eyes, "Well it's going to soon."  
  
"Hold on kid. Don't die on me, okay ?"  
  



	2. Chapter Two

'Dinah...everything's going to be all right. Just hang in there!' Kiya told the younger woman.  
  
A cool hand is placed on the head wound, sending shivers of pain and pleasure up Dinah's spine.  
  
===============  
  
Double doors slammed open with Dinah's gurney; she's being raced down the hallway by several medical Technicians. A Velcro strap attached to Dinah's wrist has wires rising to an antenna, with one of the Technicians holding a portable gas plasma monitor. Her head is covered in bandages. Kiya is paralleling them, deeply worried.   
  
Doctor Zheng appeared. "Vitals ?"  
  
A Technician read the monitor. "B.P. eighty over fifty and dropping."  
  
"Anything on the CAT ?"  
  
"Brain waves present, but there's damage."  
  
Doctor Zheng put up a hand to Kiya. "You'll have to wait here."  
  
They bang through another set of doors labeled ICU – AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY, leaving Kiya in the dust.  
  
===============  
  
Dinah opens her eyes to find that she is lying in a hospital bed. Multiple monitors and IV's surround her as though it's apart of a cage. "Dinah, how are you feeling ?"  
  
She looked to her left to find, Kiya, sitting beside her. "Hey...you're not asleep are you...?"  
  
"...I'm awake...I feel like hell, but either way I'm awake..."  
  
"Are you feeling any better now? The nurse had given you multiple IV's and wrapped your wounds while you were unconscious..."  
  
The notion of 'wounds' causes her to examine her ribs. White gauze are wrapped across her bare chest, her rib cage and over her left shoulder. All the painkillers seem to keep her at ease as she slowly brushes her fingers against the wounds.  
  
"...how long have I been unconscious for...?"  
  
"It has been two days now...your status fluctuated all through last night...but here you are, alive and well..."  
  
"She tried to kill me." Dinah muttered.  
  
"Who ?" Kiya asked.  
  
"Mako Satou."  
  
"So the rumors are true. Who started the fight ?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, the new Dinah stepped out a 1980 Honda Civic she borrowed from a friend. She sported a short haircut and a no-nonsense cadence. Something about her is very different; for one, the warmth and innocence are gone.   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a massive headache hitting her again. Her walked to the pharmacy at an accelerated pace, and got wanted to needed barely a minute later.  
  
Dinah stepped up to the elderly pharmacist, placing a large bottle of the Advil on the counter. The pharmacist bags up the pills.  
  
"Good afternoon Dinah. How was your first day back ?" he asked nicely.  
  
"My last. Put this on my charge, will you ?"  
  
"What happened ?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Dinah suddenly had a change of heart, she needed a drink, anything with a lot of sugar, so she headed to the fridge in lane one. A suspicious looking man come walking in the side door. Dinah hesitated, intuitively ducking behind a shelf.   
  
Sure enough, he nervously glanced around, thinking he's alone, and pulls out a pistol. "Empty the register, old man. Now."  
  
The frightened pharmacist discreetly steps on a floor mat switch, then immediately obeys.  
  
Dinah instinctively moves like a panther through the aisles as the crook hastily collects his bag of cash, waving his gun indiscriminately, backing away. He spins for a fast retreat and comes face to face with Dinah, leveling his barrel on her…but lightning quick she knocks it from his hand, almost with machine precision.  
  
"You stupid bitch."  
  
He recoils a fist at her face, which she deftly dodges, then Dinah delivers two jabs and a well-placed kick, the final blow sending him back first into a glass display case.   
  
The pharmacist stares at her with wide-eyes; Dinah sees the look on his face, then it hits her too. Who is this new person living inside her body? Dinah spots the handgun - which happens to be another 9mm pistol. She stares at it long and hard. Sirens can be heard pulling up.  
  
"I wasn't here, okay?" Dinah told the pharimacist.  
  
The shaken pharmacist nods as Dinah heads out the back door. A beat, then a pair of police officers barged in with their guns drawn. They immediately spot the unconscious crook, framed in the shattered display case like the Terminator took care of him. Their eyes go back to the frail pharmacist, who subtly flexes his fists.  
  
"He shoulda known better than to fool with me." the eldest man said with a smirk.  
  
===============  
  
Author's notes: More to come.  
  
LOL, this author knows very little about racing cars, you see he's a defensive driver, drives a 40 foot, 72 passenger school bus and his car can barely do 65 mph without falling apart.  
  
1 - Dinah and Kiya will try to buy a new car and team up.  
  
2 - Take on the Night Kids for a little cash, then if all goes well: Impact Blue  
  
Read and Review .... or else my friend BigFrank will beat you up. 


End file.
